Kehlian Agmeter
Biografie Ranné dětství Kehlian se narodil roku 45 BBY na planetě Abridon. Jeho otec byl obyčejný obráběč v místních dílnách, jeho matka obyčejná sekretářka. Rodina Agmeterů nebyla nikterak bohatá, ale rodiče svého malého synka zahrnuli vším, co měli a tak si maličký Kehlian, milován rodiči, obklopen přáteli a nepociťující žádné výrazné nedostatky nežil vůbec špatně. Jeho život byl relativně pestrý, tak pestrý, jak jen může být pestrý život obyčejného člověka, spokojeně usazeného ve svém rodišti. Kehlian neměl potuchy o tom, jak se jeho svět velmizm rychle ění a že bude žít daleko pestřejší, ale také nebezpečnější život, odloučen od roziny. Stalo se to když bylo Kehlianovi kolem čtyř let. Při společné hře s jeho kamarády, která se málem zvrhla v neštěstí ho zastihl rytíř Jedi. Kehlian nikdy přesně nevěděl, proč se objevil zrovna v té chvíli na Abridonu, jediné co ho napadlo, že tam potřeboval vyřídit nějakou objednávku, nebo podobnou záležitost, ale každopádně došlo k setkání těch dvou. Rytíř Jedi jeho Kehlianovi, tehdy ještě velice naivnímu, promluvil do duše.. Dojem, který na něj udělala jeho slova zůstal vryt do Kehlianovi paměti po celou dobu jeho působení v chrámu, kam jej onen jedi po velice věrohodném váhání rodičů odvedl. Léta younglinga Kehlian v sobě měl sice něco, co nebylo zcela běžné, tedy cit pro sílu, nevynikal však proto, že by byl nějak obzvláště talentované dítě, tedy míněno mezi younglingy. Jeho hlavní předností byla píle. S její pomocí se postupně začal rozvíjet a získávat dobré výsledky při téměř všem o co se pokoušel. Tak se mu podařilo dohnat a vyrovnat mnohé adepty, kteří se původně zdáli být vybaveni větším talentem a nevěnovali svému rozvoji takové úsilí. Brzy si také našel dobré přátele. Stali se jimi Isador Gazli a Irvin Tavis , kteří patřili do stejného klanu jako on. Každý z nich byl trochu jiný, přesto však k sobě našli cestu, neboť měli i společné povahové rysy. Kehlian se svým přátelům brzy naučil porozumět. Léta padawanství thumb|left Padawanem se Kehlian stal ve svých dvanácti letech věku , když si ho povšiml a za svého padawana vybral Turja Mikar, nousarian dobře ovládající světelný meč a užívající V. formu boje Shien. Právě k boji se světelným mečem Kehlian vzhlížel o něco více, než k ostatním disciplínám a nebyl v něm nikdy špatný, ba právě naopak, při začátečnické zkoušce v něm dosáhl nejlepších výsledků, ani jeho pokroky v používání síly však nebyly marné a během svého padawanského výcviku se snažil dohnat, co jen mohl. To mělo za výsledek, že šel i v používání síly dost rychle nahoru. Mistr a padawan si tedy od počátku docela dobře rozuměli. Zúčastnili se spolu nejedné mise a mnoho času se věnovali i tréninku. Kehlian svého mistra upřímě respektoval, jako autoritu a zcela doopravdy se snažil toho od něj co nejvíc naučit, ať už se to týkalo jemných proměn světa pomocí síly, nebo rafinovaných přechodů do útoku v boji v rámci Shienu. Jeho přátelství s Isadorem a Irvinem pokračovalo i během padawanských let. Právě po boku Isadora absolvoval v šestnácti letech jednu ze svých misí, na které si později nejčastěji vzpomněl, snad proto, že to byla jeho první relativně samostatná mise..V rámci této mise odehrávající se na Coruscantu Kehlian a Isaor osvobozovali zajatce fanatické skupiny programově vyhlazující lidské obyvatele. Rytířství V roce 28 BBY, během něhož mělo bylo Kehlianovi 18 let, rozhodla Rada o tom, že nadešel správný čas, aby se Kehlian pokusil složit rytířské zkoušky. Kehlian prokázal, že se v něm Rada nespletla, že je na zkoušky opravdu dobře připraven. Všechny překázky úspěšně překonal a zkoušky bez větších problémů úspěšně složil. Poté byl okamžitě povýšen na plnohodnotného člena rádu, rytíře Jedi. Na své nové postavení v řádu a podmínky s tím spojené, jako na plně samostatné plnění zadaných úkolů si větší odpovědnost si musel zvyknou, ale zvyknul si velice rychle.. Svých povinností se ujal v zápětí po pasování. Jako novopečený rytíř Jedi dostal několik úkolů, jichž se shostil s pečlivostí sobě vlastní. Spolehlivost, touha a snaha se dál rozvíjet i pečlivost Kehliana neopustili ani co by rytíře Jedi.Ve všech volných chvílích, mezi misemi se Kehlian dále zdělával, trénoval a věnoval se meditacím. Tím si jednak udržel dobrou úroveň již získaných schopností, ale vedlo to i k částečnému prohloubení některých znalostí a celkovému posunu k lepšímu... Pouto mezi mistram a padawankou V Kehlianových dvaceti letech se rada rozhodla, že mu svěří další úkol, výchovu padawanky. Kehliann před radrou nijak moc otevřejně neprotestoval. Myslel si sice, že na to, aby se stal mistrem je poněkud mladý, že by se zcela jistě našel stejně dobře vyhovující zkušený mistr, který by dokázal padawany vychovávat lépe, než on sám a tak to taky řekl Radě, ale z úcty k radě a protože se to zrovna nehodilo nikterak nenaznačil, že by chtěl tuto novou a pro něj nezvyklou pozici odmítnout Krátce na to Dragostea stala jedním z dalších pevných bodů, na nichž stály základy Kehliavova života. Pouto mezi mistrem a padawankou začalo, alespoň z jeho strany, fungovat Velice dobře. Jakmile zcela přijal myšlenku, že se stal Dragosteiným mistrem, stanovil si předsevzetí, že bude dobrým mistrem. Doufal, že toho Dragosteu budde moci naučit co nejvíc z toho co sám umí. Doufal i v to, že se mu časem podaří Dragostei vysvětlit některé věci, které považoval za důležité. Součásti Kehlianovi povyhy nebylo, aby byl příliš autoritativním mistrem. K Dragostei zvolil dost otevřený způsob vedení. Pokud mohl, vždy se jí snažil dobře poradit. Pokud si žádala jeho pozornost, snažil se jí rozumným způsobem věnovat. To jak si všechno přebere a jak zse na základě toho bude rozhodovat bylo tak trochu na ní samotné. Kehlian také brzy pochopil, kde jsou hlavní problémy Dragosteina myšlení. Na základě toho se taky zařídil. Pokusil se Dragostei vysvětlit vstah Jediů k některým věcem a obzvlášť pohled na emoce vyplívající z mezilidských vztahů. K tomuto účelu použil svůj vlastní příměr namísto oficiální řádové verze. Dále se snažil o udržení určitého vymezení pouta mezi ním a dragosteou. Přesto, že pořád zůstával pouze jejím mistrem, přátelské pouto mezi nimi bylo relativně silné. To se Kehlianovi osvědčilo nejvíce v době klonových válek, kdy měla Dragostea mnoho šancí předvést, co se naučila. Kehlian nemusel být zklamán. Kehlian tam měl blízko sebe někoho, koho dobře znal a na jehož pomoc se mohl spolehnout. Generálem Jedi V roce 22 BBY byl Kehlian jmenován generálem Jedi a pověřen velením malé flotily, určené k boji za účelem ochrany některých pro Republiku srategicky významných bodů. Jeho uskupení tvořili dohromady tři lodě. Vlajkovou lodí vedoucí skupiny byl hvězdný destruktor třídy Vvenator, který nesl jméno Lenience. Kromě svého jména a nějaké té bojové vzdušné techniky nosil také jednotku, které Kehlian velel. Touto jednotkou byl 266tý batalion se speciálním účelem, jenž byl součástí Clone marine. Lenience doplňoval nosič stíhačů jménem Bravery, typu Acclamator class I. Skupinu uzavírala jako podpůrná loď lékařská fregata Pelta, pokřtěná jako Patience. I této výzvě se Kehlian postavil čelem, přesto že podobné postavení nikdy nevyhledával a necítil se být velitelem v tom pravém slova smyslu, tím spíš vojenským velitelem. To se odrazilo i ve způsobu, kterým přistupoval k vlastní jednotce a kterým velel. K velení přistupoval v souladu se svým názorem, že je nejvíce třeba jednotku povzbudit a podpořit. Boj se světelným mečem Kehlianův světelný meč je tmavě modrý s poměrně pohodlným jílcem, lehce zdobeným, tak aby zdobení nevadilo při používání meče.Kehlianovou hlavní formou je Shien, který ovšem dle situace více, či méně prokládá prvky z Ataru. . K boji přistupuje aktivně. Dává si sice pozor na obranu, ale jakmile má jenom trochu možnost přechází do poměrně rychle do série útoků. V rámci obrany zůstává také v pohybu a využívá klamavých manévrů. left Za scénou Kehlian byl první postavou, kterou jsem si založil na Akademii Síly. Vzniul, jako jakási asociace v bezprostřední návaznosti na shlédnutí všech šesti filmů. I když musím připustit, že ze mě nikdy nebude velký expert na problematiku Star Wars, tehdy jsem snad neměl žádnou jinou informaci, kromě toho, co bylo k vidění v jednotlivých filmových epizodách. Navíc jsem cítěli potřebu nějak zasáhnout do dění, prožít si něco z toho, co bylo k vidění. A to se povedlo do té míry, jak je to jen možné. Jak rád bych změnil to co se stalo, stejně, jako bych tam i onde změnil historii, ale protože to není možné, dnes už to vím, založil jsme si alespoň tuhle tu postavu. Do ní jsem kromě reakce na filmy, promítl velkou část sebe sama. Velkou roli sehrálo i to, že jsem vyrůstal na fantasy a další.faktory. Každopádně mi kehlian jako postava dost přirostl k srdci. Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Lidé